


a discussion on the true practically of sledgehammers

by woopsforgotadam



Category: DCU, New Teen Titans, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: According to Kory: they're useless, ugly and messy. Dick sorta envies her super strength, but is more amused by the topic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was:  
> "Pass me the sledgehammer" and then this came up. I'm always a slut for fluff though.
> 
> Also: verse wise? A mix of comics (not 52 lmao) and whatever verse.

“Pass me the sledgehammer.” Dick had his hand out, his back turned and waiting—but Kory just stared. And stared. Long enough for Dick to turn around to face her, his baffled expression almost blocked because of his mask. “Uh…pass me the sledgehammer, _please_?”

Kory shook her head, “It was not the lack of manners, hun. It was the sledgehammer in general. I am strong enough to lift the concrete myself and with much less mess.”

Dick sighed, putting his hands on his hips. Though he seemed exasperated, there was a soft look on his face, his lip turned up slightly and his body held no such tension. To Kory, he seemed content. Around them, there were city construction workers around, ignoring the two local superheroes and working around them. The last battle left parts of the city in less than good (well, mediocre, really) condition and so some of the Titans who were well enough (or, in Dick’s case, stubborn enough) decided to go out and help in what way they could. For Nightwing and Starfire, they assisted closer to the tower around the bay where a lot of the debris lay.

“I know you could, however, I lack the strength to be able to lift mass amounts of concrete.”

Kory smiled and obliged him, finally, passing him the sledgehammer to her left. “You could ask for my help— _Nightwing_.”

“Well _Starfire_ ,” he said, taking the sledgehammer, “you’re needed for the toppled cars.”

She sighed, but winked at him, “Don’t get too tired on me now, Nightwing. You are not in peak condition.”

He smiled at her, that wasn’t blocked by his mask. “No need to worry, Star, I got this.” At that, she turned and flew away from him, towards another group of workers. She had an afternoon of moving giant debris around to look forward too, after all.

 

Hours later, Dick Grayson, not for the first time realized the true meaning of the phrase famous last words. He had helped the city twice in a short time. Once by stopping the supervillains and in the aftermath, however his body was still sore. Now, from both activities. He didn’t regret it at all, it was his duty as Nightwing, leader of the Titans, but…

Sometimes he should probably relax. It was tough for him sometimes, but it was also stupid not too.

The door to his room opened and he knew one person who would walk in without walking; so he smiled and turned his head to face the door. Kory stood there, tall and proud with a knowing look, armed with what looked like a water bottle and a heating pad.

“Gifts for me?”

“You do not deserve them, Dick, not after I warned you.” She closed the door behind her and walked more into his room, an amused smile curved onto her lips. She walked over and sat next to him on the couch after placing the two items on the coffee table. Easily, she leaned back onto the couch, his arm went around her shoulders. Her hair was, as always, soft against his skin and it tickled his exposed skin. He loved watching her brush her hair, it was a process and it made him think maybe he should grow his hair sometimes. She looked so relaxed whenever she did and the process looked almost cathartic.

“I think you should give me a pass, just this once.”

“Roy was right.” observed Kory, “I do spoil you.”

Dick gave her a funny look, waggling his eyebrows, “Is that such a bad thing, now?”

Kory laughed and moved closer to him, minding his bruises and all. “Sometimes. But for now, I’ll let it happen. As long as you be careful next time. I told you, you don’t need a sledgehammer with me around.”

He shook his head, “You’re still hung up on that, aren’t you?” He leaned his head against the couch and watched her from the corner of his eye.

“I still find some human tools to be funny,” Kory explained, “the names as well. I see the practically of the hammer, because you need those for the finer tasks. Strength is nice, but only a well-trained warrior like myself would be able to hone it for such tedious task. But I wouldn’t want to because the hammer is there. The sledgehammer…it’s much larger than a hammer and messier as well. Not as clean as a hammer. That is why picking up the cement all in one go would be handier.”

“We humans have to adapt to our feeble strength,” replied Dick, “not all of us have super strength.”

Kory sighed, far more dramatic than necessary and leaned back more. “I suppose, so, hun. You missed the competition Donna and I had cleaning up. Whoever did it faster, won.”

“Who won?”

“We tied.” the facial expression on Kory made Dick smile and almost forget about the slight pain in his side. She was frowning—almost pouting—at the idea of losing. He knew she could be competitive and hated losing. “Next time I shall be victorious.”

“I’m sure Donna is thinking the same.” His voice was dryer than the Sahara.  

“Either way, I am positive the citizens are all safe and happy. I am looking forward to spending more time with our friends tomorrow. Garth called it a lazy day.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

Right after he said that, he felt her lips on his neck. It was a quick peck and he turned his head completely so he could look at her. “I’m sure I can convince you.”

He glanced quickly over to the table where his gifts lay before meeting her green eyes once more. “After receiving my gifts? Probably.”

Kory’s arm snaked around him, slowly and watching out for his wounds. “You should drink some water, though. The heating pad should help with the ache in your back.”

“How did you know about my back?”

“I saw your face when you swung that useless sledgehammer. Others may not have noticed it, but I am more attuned with your expressions than others, Dick Grayson.”

Dick laughed. “You and that sledgehammer.”

“It is useless, I tell you, my love.”

They both went for the kiss at the same time. It was a peaceful night for the Titans.

**Author's Note:**

> concept: mulletwing happened because of he was inspired by Kory's awesome hair. Though tbh, well all are inspired.


End file.
